


男朋友的未來正和別人接吻

by Ennovyy



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennovyy/pseuds/Ennovyy
Summary: The future is a concept—it doesn't exist actually.There is nothing for love.





	男朋友的未來正和別人接吻

＊士慎主，一滴滴枪弓

＊慎二的恶行会有明显暗示，他表现地很恶劣，真的很恶劣

 

间桐慎二发誓自己不是故意的，真的不是。

 

从他不按门铃丶踏进卫宫家就开始後悔了。

偌大的前院和长期处於阴影下的自家不同，明亮无比，嫩枝浅绿中没有花丶却如同绽放，阳光下闪着初露才有的味道，第一感受是清新，想必每天都有人在细心整理，并不炙热的温度彷佛要把他所剩无几的勇气都蒸散，慎二没规规矩矩踏上埋在地的石砖路，宛如发泄连自己都不知道的情绪，不惜沾湿裤管，也要把这片绿色踏碎一点，反正无名的都是杂草，他不依不饶，少了一点不会怎麽样，直到看见泥土落在鞋尖以外的地方，又下意识嫌起脏来，过程中没有任何心理负担，这家的主人对於无伤大牙的恶作剧，一向表示出无可奈何的宽容，於是，慎二一如往常，擅自怪起卫宫士郎，谁叫连吹过他侧脸的风都是甜的。

 

蔓延十七年的霉味，让他总有种自己泡在污水里的错觉。

忘不记间桐家噩梦的味道，慎二搞不清楚是那个被自己私下称为老妖怪发出的丶还是看起来了无生机的樱，又或者是怠惰工作的女仆，无所谓，迟早每一个都会找到机会离开。

只有他没有机会。

 

三年前的记忆猛然浮上心头，慎二的视线扫过前廊，他记得中学时的自己漫不经心走在後，用着暧昧而否定的态度，毫无顾忌丶搓揉着卫宫士郎柔软的善意，一路上推推桑桑，打算去嘲笑对方的房间多麽无趣，现在他却无端憎恨起没有看清人的年幼过去。

 

“听说，你给樱你家钥匙了？真没想到你们进展那麽快啊，卫宫。”

“欸？才丶才不是你想的那样！只是我有时候要帮学生会到挺晚的，总让她一个人孤站在外面有点......”少年露出不好意思的笑容，好像刚刚才参透出自己的行为容易产生误会，又或者突然想起来，慎二还是名义上关心妹妹的，擅自给他添加了一个好兄长的标签，微微的歉意散开，如练弓後凌乱的浏海，恢复不了平静，然後，慎二听见了话语中的羞涩。

卫宫不知道的是，他对樱喘着气的呻吟，已经熟悉到厌恶的地步。

 

“放心好了，我算是乐观其成的那一方吧？”

你要的话，给你也不是不可以，那种货色。

 

抱持着说不清是恶意还是施舍的心态，慎二勾住对方的脖子，运动後彼此亲昵的动作还是第一次，即使不怀好意，他还是有一点同情的，毕竟卫宫什麽都不知道，活像个陷入青春期的普通少年，虽然他们本来就在兴致勃勃的年纪。

对方僵硬了一下，对自己尴尬地笑，“都说不是你想的那样了。”

 

对啊，卫宫士郎跟自己想的从来都不一样。

慎二想把脑子里历历在目的东西全部撕裂，可他抓破头皮也没有用，另一个人肯定早就忘了，泄恨地踢了一块石子打在门扇前，是卫宫毁了自己，他的魔术回路是死的，他的从者是樱施舍的，他梦寐以求的一切都如同唾手可得的幸运降临在对方身上，远坂凛的好感丶魔术师的无限未来，还有足以支撑自己活下去的自尊，要是没有那个可笑的梦想，他会更看得起卫宫。

——成为正义的夥伴？别开玩笑了。

 

你救不了的人，有一半都是我推下去的。可是，你还是会选择救我吧？

因为间桐慎二无可救药的是性格，不是罪刑，他连当个反派都没有天分，拥有最卑劣的恶意，却无能为力去执行。

 

像个小丑般，被与生俱来的命运支配，四肢不由自主转了一个又一个破碎的圈。

他嫉妒的是他信以为真的东西，慎二有试过把卫宫看成最——最丶最什麽？他忍不住嗤笑，谁也别再说些恶心的话了，他从来都只是之一，慎二憎恨过这种无论千万人的平等，也庆幸过这是他一只手搁在悬崖都能肆无忌惮叫卫宫救自己的馀地，痛哭流涕总不会是最後一次，就算凛掐着自己耳朵要句感谢，他也大呼小叫让护士把人赶出去，打翻樱递过来的兔子形状苹果，连看自己不顺眼的柳洞一成都来默道两句，愚蠢不知自己受害的美缀抱怨着弓道部过於繁重的杂事，说着说着，就低声冷哼一句，你闹够了吧？卫宫帮忙了很多，是时候让他回——

 

你肯定没问过他吧？慎二打断对方，富饶趣味看着眼前没长进的熟人，用挑衅的眼神回敬，悠悠说道：“他已经不一样了，怎麽可能会想要回来？”

 

回到原本普通平凡丶不值一提的世界？卫宫还想当救世主呢。

怎麽可能会懂，没有魔术才能丶永远被隔在另外一边之人的挣扎？

 

至於樱有没有听见自己的鼻音，那无所谓，反正她不可能去告诉卫宫的。

如往常一般，跟自己毫无血缘关系的少女从眼底流露出一丝怜悯。

 

一切都值得怒火中烧。

 

但是，什麽都没比上这一刻。

——慎二双腿发软，瘫软在地。他不是故意游走半天，弄乱一堆卫宫家的东西，还假装在找先前口口声声说的钥匙，他从樱手上一把抢走，丢了出去，被卫宫得知之前，他得找回来，尽管一堆困扰还紧追不放，要钥匙被卫宫拒绝丶连递出自己家的也会被推回去的场景，惹得他头疼不己，不怎麽伤心，他之前指着自己仍未痊愈的右腿说你要负责，然後，卫宫眼中一脸欠扁的自己就被干了，慎二补过魔，自然知道，对一个半吊子和一个垃圾不如加成出来的东西自然毫无期待，但卫宫发红的眼和几乎要把自己钉在墙上的抽插过於深刻，慎二没有看过这个人绝望的模样，他突然很想看一看，於是鬼使神差，凑近对方的耳边说了一句：“你怎麽连我都发得了情？”

 

然後？

哦，没有然後，卫宫握着他勃起的性器一捏，慎二立刻缴械投降了，他脑袋一片空白，可是埋在他屁股里的东西还没有，甚至还胀得更大，瘀青和咬痕是种变相的邀请，慎二不知道自己的声带还可以发出类似成人片里女优娇柔做作的声音，他想尽办法让一切无法甜密起来，像俗套剧场的自白，至少别心惊胆战，又不是没尝过肉体的美好，但卫宫的吻打破一切，让慎二从嘴边开始打了一个大大的冷颤，这人怎麽敢亲他？怎麽敢将舌头伸进来缠绵？

——不怕自己一个不爽咬断吗？

 

当然如此，卫宫连射到他屁股里都敢了，哪怕是一个意乱情迷小小的吻。

 

事实上，慎二不敢得罪暴怒时的对方，讨好似地，小心翼翼贴了上去。

 

长时间的脱水行为，让病人体虚到不行，右脚的伤连爬到床的另一端都没办法，卫宫一只手掐住自己的腰，慎二就像个自慰杯被扯进怀中，继续毫无道理的活塞运动，耗了一整个晚上，朦胧睡去的意识中，还有难以言喻的地方被拨开，两只手指的形状透过他想夹紧的触觉传递过来，流出来的又被塞回去，热毛巾擦着痕迹，慎二胀红了脸，但右脚逐渐恢复知觉不作假，也不妨碍隔天他把卫宫递过来的热牛奶顺理成章泼到对方脸上。

 

侵犯者一副逆来顺受的模样，让慎二想跳脚，不顾输赢，当场想要下床真人对决。

但腰一酸，他又整个人跌坐原地，缩进卫宫的怀抱里。

脑袋突然闪过樱，然後就不敢动了。

 

见对方巴掌没搧下来，又为逃过一劫的庆幸沉默许久。

 

最後内心拉拉扯扯，憋出一句，“牛丶牛奶，不好消化，我喝了会肚子会......”

卫宫愣了一下，拍拍他的背，差点把慎二累积了一整晚的谩骂都给拍出来，可是，满是红痕的白皙背部，突起的脊椎骨上有卫宫手掌的温度，他突然又困得像一只吃饱餍足的猫，听见对方说：“别担心，一切都会好的。”

 

谎话，我要是会好，就会折磨到你不好。慎二闭上眼装死。

 

得利的是自己丶被上的也是自己，正确来说，一切在卫宫眼底也不过趋利避害而已，间桐慎二其实是有魔术回路的，被堵住的魔术回路跟没有差不多，能够吸收，却无法流动，出院前，医生语重心长地交代他往後怎麽用拐杖跌跌撞撞走完馀生，慎二只想用随便一根木棍把对方打死，他的眼瞪得大大，甩开想要拦下自己的樱，仗着距离近就一把抓住白大衣的衣领，把人拽到眼前。

 

“你他妈——是说我要一辈子都要当跛子？”

 

他不甘心，在医院闹，在间桐家闹，当着所有人得面蛮横，甚至等到了姗姗来迟的卫宫士郎。

人选有很多，但是慎二也明白，如果卫宫在，这个任务不会落到他可怜的妹妹或是前暗恋对象手上，因为他们都不是圣人，可是卫宫是。

所以，间桐慎二在床上躺了三天，立刻把拐杖丢了，蹦蹦跳跳去到处闯祸，反正他就两条腿，打断了也知道怎麽救回来，天知道他回味的是什麽，总不可能是那晚卫宫的叹息，也不是作为男人忽然被对方问要不要交往的那一天。

 

“你丶你这家伙有病吗？”肯定有病的吧！

对方抬头看了慎二一眼，淡漠的像刚刚问的是晚餐要吃什麽，但话语里又有说不出的别扭，像是忍耐许久後的爆发，“有病的是你！”

 

“慎二，你到底想要什麽？你到底还要我怎麽样？”

卫宫鲜少如此激动，包扎腿的动作依旧俐落，慎二被对方的音量吓得抖了抖肩，脚想踹对方就被牢牢抓住，他躺在间桐大少爷的床上，思考了一堆平民化的爱情转折，然後得出一个卫宫疯了，卫宫终於被他逼疯了。

斯德哥尔摩也不过如此，反正就现在慎二所拥有的东西，没有一样比自己的感情还要廉价。

 

那天他没有红着脸，也没有亲吻对方的侧颊，却第一次自动敞开大腿。

而卫宫复杂着看着新任男朋友，神情毫无自觉柔软下来，没有多说什麽，拿起浴巾准备留宿，整整一个寂寥的晚上，他们什麽都没做，只是无声抱在一起，早上起来慎二脖子搁着疼，比做之後的腰还疼，他怀疑卫宫咬了上去，咬到了骨头还不松口，谁知道那只是对方把头缩在自己颈间。

 

间桐慎二还是不去卫宫家。

他们在间桐家那张大床上拥抱，在客厅的地毯上，在冰冷的餐桌前，如果不是卫宫还有一点羞耻心，樱房间可能就保不住了，当然，慎二也不想跟妹妹在同一个地方被抱，他只是提议，当作温言软语，没想到对方立刻松手，让他掉在地板上，光裸的大腿上有白浊流出，那明明就是卫宫射出来的，看他的眼神却在说脏的只有渴求魔力的自己。

 

“喂，你做什麽？很痛欸，真是的，到底有没有一点情调......”

“——你到底有没有一点良心？”

 

卫宫打断他的话问，眼神恨铁不成钢，冰冷的怒火从少年眼中燃烧，慎二吓呆了，好吧，其实他都想得到，但卫宫不痛快的表情太好看了，当他发现自己没可能让对方露出别种表情的时候，就认命了，事到如今，他们两个人绝对终其一生都无法再说出「喜欢」那麽多馀又失意的字眼了吧？

 

一生爱一个人太多了，就爱自己吧。间桐慎二只爱自己。

他的目的达成了，太棒了，作为庆祝，慎二低头爬下前，含住卫宫软掉的东西，用温热的舌头舔了前端，他的眼睛和他的嘴巴一样湿润，而卫宫的抓着自己头发的手也是湿的，倏忽地，他想回到过去，去阻止十三岁的自己，叫十三岁的间桐慎二不要踏进学校唯一还亮着的教室里，不要去注视那个独自制作文化季招牌的少年。

 

你知道吗？前面可是地狱哦。卫宫士郎可以已经无数次对自己说了。

可是，他们没有机会逃出来了。

 

说是在谈恋爱，唯一的优越感只有慎二面对樱和远坂的时候，以绝对卑鄙的方式赢了，作为上位者，他才能释放宽容，他们可能觉得是自己胁迫卫宫这麽做，那又怎麽样？只要慎二拿到手，其他人再想要也不过是二手货，卫宫成了破鞋，慎二觉得有什麽在崩毁，在他们之间，或包括他的整个世界，沉沦於一个人不坏嘛，他嘴上的活却一天比一天好，吞吐和说话都是，慎二明知躲不过，他偏要迎上去，用极致下流猥琐的词汇向女孩们描述出他们心上人情动时的模样，加油添醋一番，两个女孩顿时沉默了，不是心如刀割的表现，更像普通地惊讶。

 

不好的预感在远坂开口前泛起，慎二知道自己就算被揍一顿，卫宫也不会赶过来，夹着尾巴逃了，他还是在怕。明明有一半不是谎言。

 

所以，没有听到後续——

 

“樱，你有注意到吗？那家伙说士郎露出的表情。”

“嗯......很开心呢。”

 

真没料到，居然是这样？

啊啊，居然是这样。

 

——不是那样的，並非想像的。绝对没有。不如说，肯定更好。

间桐慎二抱住头，他没有看过卫宫是谈恋爱的表情，但他现在看到Emiya的，宽敞的地方在卫宫宅到处都是，偏偏卡在自己眼前，英灵会看不到他吗？

英灵根本不在乎他。

 

蓝发差点给他一枪穿心的男人，把慎二吓得屁滚尿流昏过去，红色的弓兵永远对自己视若无睹。

他不是卫宫士郎，连卫宫士郎自己也不承认。

 

但慎二知道，卫宫士郎一旦真正喜欢上什麽人，一定会露出那个表情吧？

多亏了自己，十七岁的卫宫一生都露不出来了，真好，多亏间桐慎二。

 

他笑着笑着，忘了找钥匙，慎二这才发现，他把钥匙以外的东西也一并弄丢了。


End file.
